


Five times San tried to get Wooyoung's attention and the one time Wooyoung got San's

by Sleeplessstrawberry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I'm terrible at tagging I'm sorry, M/M, background hongjoong/seonghwa, canonverse, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplessstrawberry/pseuds/Sleeplessstrawberry
Summary: It had taken a long time for San to realise his feelings for Wooyoung and after some time of weighing pros and cons, he had decided to show these feelings. The question was how.





	Five times San tried to get Wooyoung's attention and the one time Wooyoung got San's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinSpaceCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/gifts).

> Written thanks to, and with the help of, my babe, SlytherinSpaceCat

It had taken a long time for San to realise his feelings for Wooyoung and after some time of weighing pros and cons, he had decided to show these feelings. The question was how. He wanted it to be obvious but without having to say it out loud, that was still hard to do even if he’d confided himself to most of the other members. The others had thought that a direct approach might be for the best but San didn’t agree, leading up to the five times San tried to get Wooyoung’s attention and the one time Wooyoung got San’s.

**The first time**

"I got you something," San said to Wooyoung over the table. They were the last ones to finish dinner and San took this opportunity to give his gift to Wooyoung. "I'll be right back." He hurried to his room and got the gift bag he's stashed away for several days now. He'd borrowed Wooyoung’s favourite mug one day and dropped it. Wooyoung had sulked for the rest of the day, calling San clumsy. San couldn't very well explain that he'd gotten distracted by the way Wooyoung smiled and the way the light hit his face.

"It could have happened to anyone," San said to Jongho later.

"No," Jongho said. "Normal people don't drop stuff over other peoples faces. It's just you, hyung."

"Here," San said and gave Wooyoung the bag. Wooyoung opened it and pulled out an almost exact copy of the mug San had shattered.

"San, you shouldn't have," Wooyoung said. "Thank you!"

"I looked for it forever," San said, actually meaning forever this time and not just exaggerating. "I went to like ten different places," he added, pouting as he does sometimes when he speaks.

"Sure you did, but thanks, really," Wooyoung said. San expected a hug or at least a pat on the shoulder but got nothing as Wooyoung abandoned the table to wash his new mug and put it away.

"Didn't San break that mug?" Hongjoong asked Wooyoung the next morning, only them in the kitchen.

"Yeah, but he got me a new one."

"Wasn't it limited edition or something?"

"I guess it's a copy," Wooyoung said into his mug. Hongjoong wasn't convinced.

"It still must've taken him a long time to find it."

"Oh, you know how San is, making a big fuss over everything. I'm sure he found it by accident and is just making a big deal about it." Wooyoung said. Hongjoong still wasn't convinced.

**The second time**

"Wooyoung-ah, come work out with me," San said. He hadn't put on his normal workout clothes this time, oh no. This time he'd carefully picked out pants that were maybe a little too tight and a top that showed of his shoulders and even his tummy when he raised his arms. He'd woo Wooyoung with his outfit and muscles. At least that was the plan and this time it would work. Or that's what he thought.

"I already worked out today," Wooyoung said, not even looking up from his phone. "We talked before I showered, remember?"

"Oh," was all San could say, deflated. He had forgotten all about that. "Go with me to the gym? I don't wanna be alone."

"I'll go with you," Yeosang said, clearly not reading the room. "I should have gone yesterday already."

"Alright," San said and stayed in the door a few seconds longer just in case Wooyoung was to look up and see his outfit. He had to leave disappointed.

"Did you see what San was wearing just now," Seonghwa said to Wooyoung when San and Yeosang had left.

"No? What did I miss?" Wooyoung finally looked up from his phone, little did he know that it was too late.

"Nothing," Seonghwa sighed. "You didn't miss anything, it's not like someone's trying to get your attention or anything," he added under his breath so Wooyoung wouldn't really hear.

**The third time**

San had woken up early and happy. Today was the day. He’d realised that he had to do a romantic gesture that was so cliché that it couldn't be missed, so he was gonna make Wooyoung breakfast. That was romantic, right? There was just the small issue that San wasn't a very good cook. Half an hour later he was laying on the floor in the kitchen after he'd managed to set off the fire alarm and woken up the entire dorm.

"I just wanted to make us breakfast," he cried.

"This is barely edible," Seonghwa remarked and looked suspiciously at the failed scrambled eggs and burned toast. Everyone knew how to make toast. Except for San it seemed.

"We'll see about that," Yunho said and took a bite of toast. Seonghwa made a face. "It's not that bad," Yunho said.

"Save some for me," Yeosang said and hopped up on the kitchen counter.

Jongho had briefly walked into the kitchen, seen San on the floor, the mess in the kitchen and Seonghwa’s pained face and turned on the spot and walked out again.

"Breakfast?" Mingi asked as he popped into the kitchen after Jongho had left.

"Loads," Yunho said, mouth full. San just groaned.

"What's going on, did I hear the fire alarm?" Wooyoung asked. San sat up when he saw him.

"I wanted to make us breakfast," he said.

"That's very sweet of you," Wooyoung said. "But let's go eat waffles at that new place instead, okay?" He was used to consoling San by now and knew what he needed.

"Alright," San sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"Come on, you. Let's put on some clothes and go," Wooyoung said.

"And who's gonna clean up this mess?" Seonghwa shouted after them.

"We're already doing our part," Yeosang said.

"Nothing has to go to waste," Mingi added.

"I'll clean when we get back, hyung. Sorry!" San screamed back. Seonghwa sighed deeply, knowing very well it was never going to happen.

"Did a bomb go off in here?" Hongjoong asked as he walked into the chaotic kitchen. Yunho read the room and gestured to the other two that they should leave.

"San happened," Seonghwa said heavily, reaching for one of the aprons.

"Of course he did," Hongjoong mumbled. "You need any help?"

"From you? Always," Seonghwa said meaningfully and pulled Hongjoong into a kiss.

  
  


**The fourth time**

If breakfast didn't work, maybe baking would, San thought. He had found a muffin recipe and was in the process of pulling out various ingredients when he was physically stopped by Seongwha.

"Last time you did anything in the kitchen you just created a mess that I had to clean up."

"But I wanna bake for Wooyoung-ah," San whined and made grabby hands for the shelf.

"You can't."

"But I have to woo him."

"Not my problem."

"Seonghwa hyung," San sad and stopped struggling. "How did you woo Hongjoong hyung?" Seonghwa froze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." At that moment Hongjoong walked into the kitchen.

"Hongjoong hyung!" San shouted with arms in the air. "How did Seonghwa hyung woo you?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Hongjoong asked, blushing furiously.

"Hyung, how did Seonghwa woo you?" San repeated slowly. Seonghwa sniggered behind San's back.

"I'm not sure what you're implying but-" Hongjoong started but cut himself off when Seonghwa nodded and winked at him. Hongjoong saw no other way out than to leave. He spun around and bolted out of the kitchen. San turned to Seonghwa who quickly straightened his facial expression.

"Hyung!" San begged. Seonghwa softened a bit.

"Just be yourself," he said before forcing San to leave the kitchen.

"But it's not working," San said to himself.

**The fifth time**

Movie night. If this didn't work, nothing would. San made sure to be as annoying to everyone else the entire day, clinging on to them, being a bit too close, so when the evening came they'd all be tired of him. At least that was his plan. So later on when he whined about wanting to cuddle someone during the movie no one would volunteer and Wooyoung, who San hadn't even touched that day would be the only one left. Perfect.

"Someone cuddle me," San said, arms stretched out, waiting. "Snuggle meee!"

"No," Jongho said unamused.

"You bit my ear today, you are getting nothing," Yunho said, rubbing his ear at the memory. This was perfect. San tried his best not to smile.

"Seonghwa hyung! Give me hugsies."

"As if," Seonghwa sand and sat down on the sofa beside Hongjoong instead. No surprise there.

"Yeosangie~."

"Alright," Yeosang said and happily settled himself in front of San, leaning into his open arms.

"Wait what," San said perplexed. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to work out.

"Just stop whining," Yeosang said and snuggled against San's chest. This wasn't a bad cuddle, in fact, it was among the best he'd received from Yeosang, but the timing couldn't have been more wrong. Wooyoung entered the room last and San was the only one who missed his disappointed expression when he saw San and Yeosang together. Mingi, on the other hand, looked ready to start throwing fists everywhere.   
  


"I'll tell them right now," Mingi said after the movie was over and the livingroom almost empty.

"No you won't," Hongjoong said, hand on Mingis chest. Hongjoong’s hand did very little since it was actually Yunho that was holding Mingi back.

"We could just tell them, it could all be over," Mingi insisted.

"They have to figure it out for themselves," Hongjoong said patiently. Mingi momentarily got free from Yunho and accidentally slammed his chin into Hongjoongs forehead.

"Ouch," Hongjoong said and rubbed his head.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to," Mingi said, mission forgotten.

"Look what you've done!" Yunho said, mission not forgotten and tackled Mingi hard. In the end, Yunho was sitting on Mingi who had already promised about ten times not to tell San och Wooyoung anything. He never promised not to do anything to Yeosang for ruining everything tonight though.

**The one time Wooyoung got San's attention**

"Wooyoung-ah, have you seen Shiber? I can't find him anywhere. And where is everyone?" San asked, tired and rubbing his eyes.

"He's in my bed, and I asked everyone to leave," Wooyoung answered without hesitation but didn't look up from what he was doing.

"What?"

"I asked everyone to leave," Wooyoung repeated.

"No, about Shiber."

"He's in my bed."

"Why is Shiber in your bed?" San asked, very confused.

"Because I want you in it," Wooyoung said staring straight at San this time, without blinking, ears pink.

"You what?" San almost shrieked.

"I want you," Wooyoung said slowly. "In my bed. Because I like you."

"You- you like me?"

"I've been trying to make you realise it for a while now. Hongjoong hyung said I should go for it. I'm sorry I thought maybe you felt the same way…"

"But I do," San said quietly. "I like you. A lot. I've been trying to show you for days now!"

"You have?" It was Wooyoung’s turn to answer with questions.

"I got you a present, and made you breakfast, and- and…"

"But those are just things you do normally?"

"No?" San said, confused.

"It doesn't matter," Wooyoung stated. "Come here, let me hug you."

"Okay," San said and happily leapt into Wooyoung's arms. After some time he turned to kiss Wooyoung on the cheek only to realise that Wooyoung had had the same thought and their lips accidentally met. They both let go of the other and stared at each other in surprise. Then they laughed.

"Try that again?" Wooyoung said and tapped his cheek. San kissed it and turned his own while giggling. Then he quickly turned his head before Wooyoung’s lips met his skin and got a second kiss.

"Hey!"

San just laughed as Wooyoung gave him multiple revenge kisses all over his face.

"I really really really really like you, Wooyoung-ah," San said after a while. "Like really really."

"Good. Because I really really really like you too."

"I had more reallys. And where is everyone again?"

"We've been driving everyone mad apparently by not getting together already, Seonghwas words, not mine, so I stroke a deal with Hongjoong. He gets everyone out of the house and I confess to you."

"Good deal."

"Thought so too. I didn't promise we wouldn't still be annoying though."

"Good, that means I can kiss you in front of the others," San said contently.

"You wanna kiss me in front of the others?"

"I wanna kiss you everywhere. I've got a list." Wooyoung just stared at San, mouth open without words coming out. And San finally got the reaction he'd waited for for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> There are too few Ateez fics in general tbh
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @ sleeplessstrawberry
> 
> you're a babe for reading <3


End file.
